deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts vs. Wolverine
Guts vs. Wolverine is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Guts from Berserk against Wolverine from Marvel's X-Men. Description Berserk VS X-Men! Two nigh-unkillable anti-heroes who have abandoned morality and are not against killing collide in an epic duel to the death! Interlude Wiz: Many characters look at the world on the bright side, never having to experience tragedy or despair. Boomstick: But these two... not quite. These two characters have been to hell and back, surviving on their wits and their willpower. Guts, the Black Swordsman! Wiz: And Wolverine, the clawed mutant of the X-Men. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Guts Wiz: Fighting demons every day, wielding a gigantic sword, and capable of killing just about anything in his way, Guts, the Black Swordsman, is one of the most feared warriors in the realm of Midland. Boomstick: And oh boy, trust us when we say that everything that Guts has been through in his life is exactly how he came to be this way. For any of you who get sick really easy or have stomach problems... might wanna skip this one. Wiz: Following a horrible massacre and mass hanging, a boy was born from the hanged corpse of his mother... somehow. And this is just the start. Boomstick: Guts was adopted by a gang of traveling mercenaries, specifically the really whore-ish Shisu... and then she died of the plague when Guts was only three years old. Wiz: The mercenary leader Gambino was the next to take him in, training him in swordsmanship. However, it was quite apparent that Gambino and his men were abusive to Guts, even if they did train him. Boomstick: When Guts was nine years old, he was brought onto the battlefield for the first time and killed his first man. This began his determination and skill that made him one of the biggest badasses around. And where he earned the name... Guts. Wiz: Guts' life, however, couldn't be more worse. After being sold as a child prostitute... yes, that's what happened... Guts killed Gambino in an act of self-defense. He spent much of his life as a lone wolf, nothing more than a regular mercenary. Which he did really well at. Boomstick: Until Guts discovered the Band of the Hawk, a mercenary group that recognized Guts for his skill. Led by the charismatic Griffith, this would be Guts' first idea of friendship. But since this is Berserk we're talking about here, after ending a hundred-year war, Griffith turned into a bat-monster, killed Guts' friends, and get this, raped Guts' girlfriend in front of him while gouging out his eye and forcing him to cut off his own arm. Did I mention that this all happened in a single day? Next time you say you're having a bad day, just remember. You're not Guts. Consider yourself lucky. Wiz: Demons became drawn to Guts by the brand Griffith left on him, and as such Guts was forced to kill them off every time they came his way. Boomstick: Of course, he doesn't do this without some badass weapons. Like a belt of throwing knives-''' Dio Brando: You were expecting someone else who uses throwing knives, but it was me, Dio! '''Boomstick: -And bombs. Oh, and because he cut his arm off, he has a mechanical arm that also works as a hand-cannon, flamethrower, crossbow, and beer dispenser. Okay, maybe not that last one, but if I ever lose a hand, I know what I'm doing with it. Wiz: But none of those can even begin to compare to Guts' most prominent weapon, the giant sword Dragonslayer. Standing at six feet tall and weighing 400 pounds, Dragonslayer was made to, well, slay a dragon. However, it was generally ignored in favor of more practical weapons because its size and weight made it nearly impossible to use. Boomstick: But Guts was like, "Hey, that's a badass sword! I think I'll use it!" And what do you know, he was able to wield it! Thanks to its sheer size and weight, it can hack right through a man's armor! ...And the man himself, and anything else that might be in the way. But the best part about Dragonslayer is that after slaying 1000 demons, it was on both the physical and astral plane... so it can even kill ghosts! Wiz: Guts goes for an absolutely brutal approach in his fighting style. He has slain over 100 men in a single night, has dodged lightning and tornadoes, killed a giant sea monster from inside its own stomach, and once even killed a demonic woman while simultaneously having sex with her. Boomstick: Uh... well... I'm not sure how I feel about that. On one hand, Guts has game! On the other hand, now he's a necrophiliac. And Wiz, let me tell ya, even I have standards. Wiz: He's also survived being burned alive, impaling himself, falling hundreds of feet, and taken thousands of supernatural punches at once. Honestly, the only reason this hasn't killed him yet is because of dumb luck and indomitable will. Boomstick: But in case you still didn't think Guts was dangerous enough, he can wear the Berserker Armor, the most badass armor you've ever seen! It seals off the wearer's nervous system and shuts off anything that could prevent Guts from fighting at his strongest, making Guts an even more powerful killing machine. Wiz: Because Guts becomes so powerful in this state, a single swing of his sword can break his arm. Fortunately, the Berserker Armor will literally rip and pierce itself to put his bones back into place. However, the Berserker Armor isn't at all any sort of healing factor, and despite not being able to feel pain, it is the farthest thing from invincible. Boomstick: Plus, it forces Guts to give into his inner demons and make him lash out with violent and uncontrollable rage, making his already lacking strategy even worse. Also, it cannot be stopped without outside interference, and if it is worn too long, Guts can bleed out. Wiz: But hey. This is Guts we're talking here. I don't think the threat of bleeding out is going to make him any less willing to fight. Guts: In this world, is the destiny of mankind controlled by some transcendental entity or law? Is it like the Hand of God hovering above? At least it is true that man has no control; even over his own will. Wolverine Wiz: With sharp retractable claws and superhuman abilities, Wolverine is a brutal force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Oh hell yeah! Wolverine is one of the biggest badasses out there! Even with a voice that sounds like a combination of Batman's and Popeye's and a strange black-and-yellow outfit, Wolverine still manages to be a badass. Wiz: But before he was the powerful force he is now, James Howlett was actually a rather sickly child. As he got older, he discovered strange mutant powers within himself, such as superhuman senses and accelerated healing. Boomstick: And after his father was murdered by groundskeeper Thomas Logan, and then James found out he had claws made of bone, that he could retract at any time! After stabbing Thomas to death, he quipped the oh so original, "I'm your father". Hey Wiz, is that cliche fooling ANYONE anymore? Wiz: Not really. After that incident, James took on the name "Logan"... which, if you ask me, is a really poor way to disguise one's identity... and ran off with a childhood friend named Rose. Whom he also stabbed to death. Boomstick: Damn. Hey Wiz! *Punching sound is heard* Wiz: Ow! Why did you just punch me? Boomstick: Oh, looks like I can't do it. Anyway, with Logan's healing factor slowing down his aging process, he's actually been alive for over 100 years and has fought in both World Wars and Vietnam! Man, just think of all the old man war stories you'd get from him. Wiz: And then he joined a special weapons project known as Weapon X. And this is where he became... Wolverine. Boomstick: But I don't think anyone was really surprised with what happened, because it actually turned to be some sort of super soldier experiment. Wolverine got his body cut into over and over and they took lots of DNA samples from him as they lined his bones, including his claws, with a special metal known as adamantium. Wiz: Adamantium is a rare, expensive, and difficult-to-create metal that is so dense on a molecular level that it is considered to be nearly indestructible. In fact, even Thor and Hulk have trouble breaking it. Boomstick: Someone also hypnotized good ol' Wolvie, erasing his memories and turning him into a brutal killing machine. Buuuuuut this backfired, because then he killed everyone at Weapon X. But hey, at least that means they succeeded! Wiz: After wandering around by himself and fighting against Hulk, Wolverine discovered the X-Men, a team of mutants who would mold him into a real hero. Boomstick: Ah, it's so nice to have a family you don't want to stab to death. Wiz: Speaking of stabbing things to death, as a result of Wolverine's mutant powers and the multiple experiments he underwent, Wolverine is now host to a wide array of killer abilities. His claws can cut through almost anything, he can press two tons and break chains, he moves faster than the eye can track, and he can fight for days on end without getting tired. And even though his animal-like nature would convince you otherwise, Wolverine is actually a very skilled tactician. Boomstick: Hell, he's even matched Captain America in hand-to-hand combat, tagged Speed Demon, who runs at the speed of sound, and he can even talk to animals. Well, that kinda makes sense. Wiz: But what truly makes Wolverine so deadly is his sheer durability. He's tanked blows from Thor, the Hulkbuster, and Hulk, survived nukes, and even battled with Satan himself once. Boomstick: And one time, he survived getting his soul ripped out of him. Yes, this was a real thing. Wiz: And thanks to his healing factor and Adamantium skeleton, killing him is a formidable task. However, it's all linked to his brain. If he is to be asphyxiated, or his brain destroyed, he's as good as dead. Boomstick: But hey, his skull is protected by a nearly-invincible helmet. I don't think you're destroying his brain anytime soon! Wiz: However, there is one trump card he has to make him even stronger and deadlier. This is known as the Berserker Rage, which is accessed when Wolverine's anger point is pushed. He ignores all pain and lashes out, giving into his animal-like nature. In addition to raising his physical stats, it also makes him completely unpredictable to psychics and telepaths. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Wolverine isn't exactly invincible. He has trouble swimming, he's vulnerable to magnetism as once pointed out by Magneto, and for every victory he gets, he seems to get an equal amount of losses. I mean, this guy's been defeated by Daredevil, Gambit, Cyclops, and Spider-Man. Wiz: This is something known as the Worf Effect. See, when the writers of a series want to illustrate a character's power, they will have them defeat a character whom we already know to be powerful. And what better character to demonstrate this on than Wolverine? Wolverine: I know what you’re thinkin’, punk. Question is "Can I get Wolverine before he turns me into shish kabob with those claws?" Well, bub, seein’ as how these claws are adamantium, the strongest metal known, and can slice through vanadium steel like a hot knife through butter buddy, you’ve gotta ask yourself... do I feel lucky? DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 A clearing, night time Night had fallen upon an open clearing. Things seemed relatively calm, and the crisp wind softly blew against the wet grass. It was quite serene... ...But it wouldn't take long for that to change. (Cue Sign - Berserk OST) From across the distance, a lone figure wandered toward the center of the clearing. As he approached, he became more apparent. He was a tall and burly man, sporting tarnished battle armor and wielding a gigantic sword even taller and heavier than he was. This was the Black Swordsman, Guts. As Guts made it toward the center, a foe unlike that he'd ever seen appeared out the corner of his eye. Guts turned to see this mysterious figure - a robot that had to have been five times his size, with a red metallic exterior. It wore a face that was rather expressionless, yet determined. And it set its eyes upon Guts. Guts grinned as he grabbed his giant sword, Dragonslayer, by its hilt and held it aloft with two hands upon the hilt, pointing it at the machine diagonally. He ran toward the robot and swung Dragonslayer in a horizontal motion, cutting clean through the robot's leg, metal exterior and all. The large Sentinel toppled down to the ground as Guts delivered another swing- (Cue X-Men Cartoon Theme) -But before Dragonslayer could connect with the gigantic Sentinel, he saw the robot get cut to shreds within seconds. Guts stood back - partially with confusion, partially with intrigue. From out of the wreckage emerged a shorter but just as muscular man, wearing his iconic yellow-and-black suit. He had three metallic claws emerging from both of his hands, and wore a face that could only be summed up with "I'm gonna kill you, bub!". This man was the very best at what he did, Wolverine. Guts gave an intrigued grin at this man, still holding Dragonslayer aloft. "You know," He said with a chuckle. "You took a good fight away from me. I haven't had a good fight all day... and you seem like a worthy opponent." Wolverine grinned back and held up both his fists, claws extended. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you've got, bub." It was a peaceful scene while it lasted... FIGHT! Guts and Wolverine started the battle by rushing directly at each other, Guts swinging Dragonslayer and Wolverine slashing with his claws. The two weapons clashed with each other instantly, sending sparks flying upon impact. The two were locked with each other for a few seconds, but then Guts put his metal hand up to Wolverine, revealing his hand-cannon. "Not this time, bub!" Wolverine called out just as Guts fired the hand-cannon. He weaved underneath the shot as he delivered an upward slash of his claws, which Guts stepped back from to dodge. Wolverine delivered a hard punch, and Guts quickly maneuvered around, avoiding the strike completely. From right behind, Guts swung Dragonslayer into Wolverine's back, knocking Wolverine down onto the ground, face-first. A metal "clang!" was heard was a gaping wound was visible on Wolverine's back, revealing his metallic-coated spine. Within seconds, his back closed up completely as he got back up to face Guts. Guts chuckled and swung Dragonslayer at Wolverine again, and Wolverine slashed with his claws at the sword. The two were locked once more, and Wolverine delivered a swift kick into Guts' chin. Guts was knocked down as he felt the full force of the kick - and it didn't feel like a normal kick. There was something certainly metallic about this kick. However, Guts wasn't about to let that stop him as he quickly rebounded from the attack and swung Dragonslayer into Wolverine's chest. Wolverine stumbled slightly from the attack, bleeding onto Dragonslayer. He was cut to his chest, revealing his adamantium-coated sternum - which wasn't visible for very long as he regenerated quickly. "Healing factor, bub." Wolverine bragged. Guts was shocked for a second as he noticed that Wolverine seemed hardly fazed, but then grinned, holding Dragonslayer up again. "Fast healing and a tough skeleton, huh? Just another opponent for me to find the weakness of." Guts then ran toward Wolverine and swung Dragonslayer vertically toward his head, as Wolverine held both his claws up to shield himself from the attack. Wolverine sidestepped out of the way and delivered a diagonal slash into Guts' chest. The Black Swordsman attempted to jump back, but was quite surprised to see his body armor get slashed into pieces. Fortunately, his chest was relatively unscathed, but it certainly let Guts know just how dangerous this opponent was. (Cue Forces - Berserk) Now on the defensive, Guts held his giant sword horizontally as Wolverine slashed his left claw. The two were blade-locked once more, but then Guts let out a forceful "Hah!" as he pushed Wolverine back and onto the ground. Guts stood over the downed Wolverine and stabbed him in the stomach with Dragonslayer. Blood splattered out of Wolverine's stomach as Logan coughed up some blood as well. Guts lifted Dragonslayer out of Wolverine's body, covered in his blood - and then was surprised to see Wolverine stand back up and heal from this wound almost immediately. Wolverine then ran at Guts and then punched him in the, well, gut while extending his claws. Guts let out a "hurk!" as he spit out some blood on the ground. Blood flowed out from Guts' stomach, but he seemed to ignore the pain as he swung Dragonslayer into Wolverine's neck - only to be stopped by his adamantium-coated spine. Wolverine went for another stab with his claws again, but Guts just barely moved out of the way, the claws grazing his side. He then opened up his artificial hand again, revealing a flamethrower. "You're a tough opponent, but nothing I'm not used to." Guts said to his opponent, still grinning. He fired his flamethrower at Wolverine, unleashing a wave of intense flame. "Some men just want to watch the world burn..." Wolverine muttered to himself, fighting back the flame. The skin on his body began to melt and burn off as his clothing began to incinerate as well. However, within seconds the flames died out and Wolverine's skin regenerated back in place. However, when he looked up he saw that Guts had disappeared through the smoke. "You're not getting away from me, bub." Wolverine said aloud, looking around for the Black Swordsman. "The nose knows." He wandered around the clearing for a few seconds, scoping out his opponent. Suddenly, Guts appeared from behind Wolverine, about to bring Dragonslayer down upon his head. Wolverine quickly turned to face Guts and dodge a hit from Dragonslayer, and delivered a slash with his claws. Guts swung Dragonslayer to counter the hit, the two weapons sending sparks flying as they collided. The two continued swinging and slashing at each other, neither one at any point seeming to gain a real advantage. Suddenly, Guts pulled a small bomb-like object from his pocket as the two continued swinging at each other. In the midst of the confusion, Guts threw the bomb right into Wolverine's face, blowing chunks of skin and blood off of him. His face reverted back to full health in seconds, however, as the shrapnel from the bomb was forcefully removed from his skin. Wolverine and Guts continued slashing at each other, but over the course of the battle Guts began to notice his worst fear - Dragonslayer was not only beginning to dull, but chip. "Damn, this isn't good..." Guts muttered while blocking a hit from Wolverine's claws. He raised his metal hand to Wolverine's face again, this time his hand taking the shape of a crossbow. He fired six arrows one after another at Wolverine, but Logan easily cut through each one before they could even hit him. However, while Wolverine was caught up cutting the arrows, Guts took this opportunity to deliver a powerful slash across his chest - but sadly for Guts, Wolverine had seen this one coming as well. Wolverine ducked underneath the slash, and then slashed Guts across the chest in an upward motion. This slash sent blood leaking from out of his chest and onto the ground, Wolverine's symbolic three-claw mark now being a wound on Guts' chest. "Listen, bub. My claws are covered in adamantium, an indestructible metal. I can cut through just about anything. And I'm the very best at what I do." Wolverine taunted, holding up his fist raising his claws vertically. But much to Wolverine's surprise, he saw Guts getting back up onto his feet, stumbling slightly. Even though he must have lost more blood than what is known to be humanly possible, he wasn't about to let Logan have his way. Guts glared at the Wolverine and held Dragonslayer in an offensive position. (Cue Griffith's Dream - Berserk) "Why don't you listen? Anyone else would probably retreat from you right now. But I have no intention of backing down from a fight. Especially not a fight I know I can win!" Guts cried out, running toward Wolverine with Dragonslayer extended. He delivered a powerful slash toward Wolverine's ribcage, but everything seemed to go in slow-motion as Wolverine jumped right over the sword-swing and simultaneously did a backflip in midair. Somewhere, Torrian was giggling with delight. Wolverine landed back down onto his feet, then right as Guts swung Dragonslayer again Wolverine caught the blade with his hand. Blood spilled out of Wolverine's palm, but the wound healed almost instantly. "My turn, bub." Wolverine said in response. He grabbed onto the blade of Dragonslayer with his other hand and then lifted the sword as well as Guts himself as he continued holding onto the sword. Wolverine threw Guts against a nearby tree, snapping the tree in half as it fell down onto the ground. Some blood splattered onto the ground as Guts held onto the sword, but he still was hardly even fazed by the attack. Guts rushed toward Wolverine with Dragonslayer extended, and the two of them traded blows once more. Sparks would fly out anytime the two of them would lock weapons, but just as before, Dragonslayer was beginning to develop noticeable nicks over the course of the fight. Suddenly, the two of them thrust both of their weapons into each other simultaneously. Wolverine had been impaled on Dragonslayer, his intestines being pierced by the over-sized sword. Guts had been impaled on Wolverine's claws, his stomach skewered by the adamantium claws. And both were bleeding down onto the ground. "I'm... not... going... to lose this one!" Guts yelled out in agony. (Cue Born a Struggler - Theme of Guts) Suddenly Guts' body began to cover itself in a black armor-like substance. He went completely silent as Dragonslayer became enveloped in the same material. Guts could no longer feel anything and stopped inhibiting any of his power. He had donned the Berseker Armor. To be continued... Part 2: Berserker Armor vs. Berserker Rage Guts pulled Dragonslayer out of Wolverine's body as he quickly escaped from Wolverine's claw. He delivered a powerful slash into Wolverine's chest, and Logan attempted to block the hit - but was too slow, and ended up taking a huge hit. Wolverine was knocked down onto the ground, forced to regenerate from the attack. Wolverine quickly got back up, regenerating from the hit quite easily. "Look bub, I'm not gonna-" before Wolverine could finish what he was about to say, Guts swung Dragonslayer with more force than he ever had over the course of the battle. This hit sent Wolverine flying against the ground, skidding against the dirt and sending his head into the ground. Wolverine got right back up. "Alright, bub, that's the last straw!" Wolverine shouted out. His muscles tensed up and his senses began to intensify as he snarled at his opponent. Wolverine had entered the Berserker Rage. (Cue Wolverine's Theme - Marvel Vs. Capcom) Wolverine ran toward Guts and sent a punch at the Black Swordsman's head. Unfortunately for Wolverine, Guts dodged the punch quite easily and then hit Wolverine with a powerful strike from Dragonslayer on the back. Wolverine turned around and kicked Guts in the chest, then slashed at him across the face. Guts stepped back slightly, then swung Dragonslayer in a heavy motion once more. Logan held up his claws in an "x" shape to defend himself from the blow, but the force of the attack knocked him onto the ground. Guts jumped up and swung Dragonslayer overhead. To dodge the attack, Wolverine rolled out of the way and appeared behind Guts, then began to stab him in the back continuously. "How do ya like this, bub?!" Wolverine shouted out. Guts did not give a reply as he kicked Wolverine in the chest, ignoring the the fact that his adamantium-coated sternum let him absorb the hit completely. Wolverine stumbled slightly as he was met with huge hit from Dragonslayer into his jaw, but he regenerated from the blow rather easily. Wolverine attempted a stab at Guts once more, but Guts quickly jumped back and avoided the stab altogether. Guts then stabbed Wolverine in the midsection with Dragonslayer, and swung the powerful sword upward. This swing sent blood and flesh flying all across the battlefield, and rendered Wolverine's adamantium-coated rib cage and sternum visible. "I'm not gonna let you get away with that!" Wolverine shouted out. The two of them began to continually slash and hack at each other, each time the claws and sword coming into contact and sending sparks flying. That is, until Wolverine jumped up above and behind Guts, then stabbed him in the back with his claws. Guts attempted to swing Dragonslayer behind him, but Wolverine was too far behind. Wolverine then lifted Guts with his claws still in the Black Swordsman's back, then hurled him against the ground. However, right as Guts was flung into the ground, Guts stabbed Wolverine upward, between his ribs. Blood was leaking all across the battlefield, and the two fighters seemed to have plenty of fight in them. The two fighters clashed weapons again and again, each hit getting faster and harder to track than the last. However, Guts' Berserker Armor was beginning to do a number on the Black Swordsman - his body was beginning to get pierced, and he was starting to bleed out. He needed to finish this quickly. (Cue Blood and Guts - Berserk) Guts slashed Dragonslayer as hard as he could - so hard, his arm came right out of its socket. However, the force of the blow sent Wolverine down toward the ground. Guts then stepped on the downed body of Wolverine as he hacked and slashed at Logan's body over and over, each time drawing more blood and sending more chunks of flesh across the battlefield. But no matter how hard he swung, or how many times an attack was landed, Guts never came close to even chipping Wolverine's skeleton. Wolverine attempted to push Guts off of his body - but Guts was pushing down with too much force for the mutant. Guts then dug right into Wolverine's midsection - through the flesh and blood - and ripped out Wolverine's intestines. Wolverine coughed and hacked up blood as Guts pulled the mutants insides out and cut them up with Dragonslayer, sending his body parts scattered across the battlefield. Guts then pulled out Wolverine's stomach and did the same thing. Then, Wolverine shouted out in agony - and kicked Guts in the stomach so hard, he was launched off of the mutant's body and onto the ground. If Guts hadn't been in the Berserker Armor, he would have been surprised to see that Wolverine had regenerated completely from the all the damage. Wolverine ran toward Guts and then stabbed in the stomach. SNIKT! Blood oozed out over the battlefield. Guts attempted to lift Wolverine off of his body, but then Wolverine cut right through Guts' arm - cutting it right off, bone and all. Guts swung Dragonslayer at Wolverine, attempting to pry him off with the sword. Wolverine struck back with his claws, then cut right through Dragonslayer, leaving it as a shorter and much less useful blade. Then, Wolverine slashed and hacked into Guts' body repeatedly. SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT! could be heard as Wolverine relentlessly clawed into his opponent. Wolverine ripped off pieces of Guts' flesh and body, then pulled out Guts' sternum, breaking it off of his ribs with the most disgusting CR-ACK! you've ever heard. Wolverine stabbed through Guts' heart not once, not twice, but twenty-six different times as his heart was reduced to a soup-like consistency. As the coup de grace, Wolverine dug his claws into Guts' neck and forcefully ripped his head off of his body. Then Wolverine picked up the head and threw it up in the air, cutting it into ribbons before it could land upon the ground. Guts' body was nothing more than a pile of flesh, bones, and blood. There was absolutely no way he was coming back from that. Wolverine gave a sigh of relief as he retracted his claws, then walked away. "I told ya, bub. I'm the very best at what I do - and what I do isn't pretty." K.O.! Results (Cue Nuclear Power Plant (Action) - X-Men Legends) Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Wiz, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think there's ANY way he's coming back from that! Wiz: Guts and Wolverine are both ferocious and brutal fighters, and neither will hesitate to kill someone in their paths. But at the end of the day, it's not about who will kill the other, but who will survive the battle. Boomstick: If it's base Guts versus base Wolverine, it's no question. Base Wolverine outdoes base Guts pretty easily, and within minutes he could make Guts soup. Wiz: However, the Berserker Armor is something that could seriously mess with Wolverine, as it could knock him out. Considering that Daredevil, Spider-Man, Cyclops, Gambit, and many others have done the same, it's really not a stretch to say that the lightning-timing Berserker Armor Guts could do the same. Boomstick: But that damn adamantium skeleton and healing factor changes everything! Because of that, there's pretty much no way for Guts to even kill him! "Oh, but Boomstick, the astral sword could remove Wolverine's soul!" Well, if you recall, one time Wolverine sold his soul - and he was just fine! Wiz: In the end, the question wasn't, "Would Wolverine kill Guts?" it was, "Would Wolverine survive Guts?". Because Guts' Berserker Armor is a double-edged sword, and would eventually kill Guts on top of the damage Wolverine would inevitably inflict, it became clearer over time that Guts just didn't have what it took. Coupled with Wolverine's superior tactical mind, more experience, and the fact that Wolverine could easily kill Guts before he tapped into the Berserker Armor, this was really a fight for Logan to win from the beginning. Boomstick: Looks like Wolverine spilled Guts'... guts. Wiz: The winner is Wolverine. Trivia *Wolverine had previously made an appearance on Magneto vs. Silver the Hedgehog. *Cameo Appearances: **Sentinel Who would you be rooting for? Guts Wolverine Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015